


big kids don't cry

by chara (sbahjification)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbahjification/pseuds/chara
Summary: little warm up i did, thinking about how guilt weighs on you





	

You stared at the blood dripping down your arm. You had gotten used to seeing, but not this sight. You ran the knife across it again. You had gotten used to feeling, but not this sensation. You ran it across again, and again. Each time dots and trickles would show themselves, each time you'd push a little deeper, just to see how far you could take it. Your face twisted itself into a grin. It wasn't your arm, and it was likely you'd never have this much control over it again. With the knowledge in mind, you pushed harder, made it sting more, made yourself suffer for everything you've done, made yourself suffer more for leaving scars on an innocent body, for daring to hurt another person you came in contact with. If the damage was irreparable, you meant to enjoy it to the fullest, paying no mind to the unnecessarily loud reactions you brought about until a door opened behind you.

You looked up, your brain registering that you were looking at Toriel- that you were in an all new house- and an all new body- and that she'd seen you do this before, as _you_ , that she'd watched her own child- her own children- suffer and die in front of her- that she knew what taking a knife to yourself meant- that _you_ knew- that you'd never been strong enough to ask her for help- that this was all your fault.

If she needed words, you didn't hear them. You withdrew yourself as much as you could from the loving touch that you didn't deserve, and you cried and cried and cried, and you realized that you never were a big kid after all.


End file.
